ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Status Effect
Conceptual Idea for This Page: It should include a listing of all statuses in FFXI, a description of what the status is. Note this would include all afflictions, buffs, and other statuses, such as Level Cap, Burning Circle, Chocobo-riding, etc. An image of the status icon should also accompany the name/description entry for that status. zoogelio-forgot-his-password Format The general format of this should not be a list of spells, it should be a list of statuses. The format should ideally look like: Status Effect- description Spells causing Status X: spells here Spells removing Status X: spells here (well, items too) And it might help to put each status effect icon on this page so anyone wanting to look up information can see what icon means what. And I wonder if this should include all status effects, i.e. anything listed on the top of the screen. Evidently Burning Circle is a status, so are Linkshells, Chocobo Riding, and Level Caps or Subjob Level Caps. Those are, by concept, status effects. Maybe the status effects should be divided into a few categories: Debilitative (Debuff), Beneficial (Buffs), Other (which would include the ones I listed above, situational statuses). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:18, 28 February 2006 (PST) Hmmm... Since this is, effectively, the top page for all status effects, I don't think we should be restating the information in the individual pages on status effects. We don't have to describe what each of them do on this page. Possibly taking all the effects and subcategorizing them (in a format, not another actual category), so that they're all listed together, i.e. all the debuffs together, all the buffs together, and all the others together; somewhat like you described, but with some key changes. Is this what you meant? --Chrisjander 21:23, 28 February 2006 (PST) Proposed Change Status effects are conditions that alter your character. Whether brought on by a monster ability, spell, quest, or item, these change how you interact in the world of Final Fantasy XI. These status effects can be separated into three distinct groups: To differentiate between the Protect(the spell) page and the Protect(the st.eff.) is a simple. The status page describes the one effect gained by any protect (as well as what removes it, forceably or no) while the spell pages describe the spells themselves (i.e. how much the spells cost, how much the boost by, etc.) I'm a little confused as what to do with Song effects, since they affect status, and have limited stacking ability. Some are negative, some are positive, and all mimic (and stack with) a status effect that already exists. Perhaps that's the best candidate for 'Other'. Since they all have defined rules that would seem to be the best place. One page should be enough for all songs (or maybe two for + and -) since its only describing the effect of being songed. Tell me if you think this is a suitable format. --Chrisjander 21:46, 28 February 2006 (PST) Opps, i just realized a mistake This page shouldn't exist... this should be moved to the Category:Status Effects page... I'm just not sure how to do that --Chrisjander 21:55, 28 February 2006 (PST) Category instead of this page already exists All this information is included in both the individual Status Effect pages as well as the main Category page. In light of that, shouldn't this page be removed? Since there's a good deal of info here, I don't want to be rude and just delete someone elses stuff. Opinions? --Chrisjander 07:05, 1 March 2006 (PST)